


Wake Up

by callunavulgari



Series: Dark Month Collection [70]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Coma, Hospitals, Loneliness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: “If you wake up,” Martin tells him, experimentally. “I won’t go through with it. You can tell me what a stupid idea it was, and we can laugh about it, and everything will be normal.”Or: Martin visits Jon in the hospital.





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 of October. Prompts were: ‘sun for vampires, silver for werewolves, what is for you?’, alone, hospital, guilt, true friends stab you in the front, and gods.

“I hope you’ll forgive me,” Martin says.

There’s a steady beep coming from one of the many machines keeping Jon alive. If it weren’t for the wires and the breathing tube, Jon could almost be asleep. Except, perhaps not, because Jon never sleeps.

“I didn’t want to do this.” It’s too quiet in here, sealed off from the hustle and bustle of the rest of the hospital. Outside, he could hear nurses shouting, families weeping, but in here there is nothing. Martin doesn’t like that. He doesn’t like that the machines are breathing for Jon, either. Doesn’t like that Jon’s eyes are still closed. That he's _dreaming_.

“I miss you,” he adds hopefully, shredding a napkin in his lap. It has a smear of strawberry jam on one corner, where he’d caught it before it could stain his sweater.

Jon is still and silent.

“If you wake up,” Martin tells him, experimentally. “I won’t go through with it. You can tell me what a stupid idea it was, and we can laugh about it, and everything will be normal.”

Martin swallows. Still, Jon does not move.

“What do you think it would take to kill you?” he wonders, half to himself. The blast hadn’t, or rather, it _had_, but Martin had heard Elias. The dreams kept Jon alive, kept him fed. He wonders if Jon himself knows or cares that he’s half monster, half god already. He wonders if it scares him.

There’s a strange, creeping sensation, a prickling at the back of his neck that reminds him of small, pale worms. There’s a buzzing in his ears, like static interference, or the drone of a tape recorder. He's pretty sure that there isn't one in the room with them. He’d already checked.

Uneasily, he climbs to his feet, glancing around the room. The door is closed behind him and there’s… nothing. There’s _usually_ nothing, but then, sometimes the absence itself is enough. The loneliness, the creeping quiet.

He crosses to the bed, taking a seat at Jon’s side. The heat of him seeps through the blankets, warming Martin’s hip. This close, Martin can see just how skinny Jon is - the gauntness of his sharp cheekbones, the lankiness of his frame under the hospital gown.

Martin gnaws on his lip for a moment, then reaches out, laying a gentle hand on Jon’s face, thumb brushing against that sharp jut of jawline, fingers nudging up against the plastic of the oxygen mask.

“Wake up, Jon,” he whispers.

The buzzing is worse now, but Jon still doesn’t move. Doesn’t blink. His eyelids don’t even flicker. Martin swallows. There are tears in his eyes, and he was telling the truth before - he doesn’t want to do this. But he wants Jon safe. Wants Basira and Melanie to be safe. He wants Tim and Daisy to be the last two people whose lives the Archives ever claimed.

“Please,” he says, stroking Jon’s cheek gently. “_Wake up_.”

Jon doesn’t.

Martin stands, pushing himself off the hospital bed. He immediately misses Jon’s warmth. For a moment, he just stands there, watching.

And then he stoops, bending over Jon so he can brush a dry kiss across his brow.

“Please,” he says, one more time. “Forgive me.”

Then he turns, and leaves.

He is immediately, overwhelmingly, alone.


End file.
